


Mr. Winter

by Prentice



Series: 50 Fusion Challenge [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, John Wick (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bucky is a BAMF, Challenge Response, Gen, John Wick Universe, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice
Summary: The Soldier didn't always use the hotel.





	Mr. Winter

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to finally get cracking on posting my responses to my self imposed 50 Fusions Fic challenge. Wish me luck! 
> 
> Prompt: 1. Universe - "John Wick"
> 
> I've obviously taken some liberties with the Wick Universe but since I'll probably revisit this at some point I wanted to leave myself some wiggle room.

The Soldier didn’t always use the hotel.

He should’ve; in-house medical wasn’t easy to come by, even with the amount of money he had access to, and the Rules of the House made it so that he could actually get a good night’s sleep if he needed it without worrying about getting his throat cut but, for all that the Continental provided safe haven, he still preferred not to cross paths with most of the other men and women who stayed there.

It wasn’t just that he was a solitary creature by nature. ( _In some other life, he hadn’t been, and sometimes, late at night, could remember following the glint of sunlight off hair so blond it looked like gold, boney elbows digging into his side as he jostled forward, his arm winding around scrawny shoulders that felt like home_ ).

It wasn’t just that the hotel sometimes felt stifling, so many bodies in so many places that it was nearly impossible to keep track of them all. _(The Rules had to be adhered to, everyone knew that but that didn’t stop bullets through windows or prices so high that anybody might chance it because the Continental was good, maybe even the best, but it wasn't the only game in town and everyone knew that)._

It wasn’t even that he was working more than not these days, exclusivity like his calling card because everyone who was anyone knew he didn’t do open contracts. _(Sleep didn’t come easy anymore anyway and probably never would; the memory of cold and ice and hands holding him down like a constant weight around his neck; the beautiful elegance of the hotel around him absurd and unsettling as he cleaned blood from metal fingers)._

No, it wasn’t really any of those things.

It was just that…

 ( _Malia had gone down easy, blood spilling across the pavement as her hair had fanned out like a beautiful halo as she hit the ground. Josef hadn’t been as simple; he’d fought like a wild cat, cursing him in Farsi, in Urdu, and finally, tellingly, in French, his mother tongue tripping off his tongue as his bloodied fingers had scrambled against an unforgiving metal forearm, breath wheezing and gasping until suddenly, finally, he was still. Natalia’s death had  been ugly in ways that he didn’t like to think about and could never quite forget, the knife she’d managed to embed in the Soldier's shoulder stinging as he’d shifted to his feet and limped back to his hideout, her little girl’s screams still ringing in his ears .)_

He didn’t like to kill his friends, so it was just easier not to have any.


End file.
